In Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), gradient amplifiers are typically used to provide current for magnetic field gradient coils to provide spatial encoding of atomic spins located in a magnetic field. These gradient amplifiers are typically characterized by high peak power and high precision of the generated current waveforms.
However, during the measurement of magnetic resonance signals obtained from a subject to be imaged, the field gradients must be maintained steady. Otherwise, signals of different locations of the subject cannot be distinguished and the resulting image may be distorted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,448 discloses an energy management controller for use with series connected amplifier modules which monitors the rail voltage across an energy storage capacitor.